


All The Drabbles

by nikirik



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявкам 2 тура мини-феста на http://the-smoke.diary.ru/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Тройник Кевин/Триш/Мэл, какая-нибудь история из молодости, когда они вместе жили. ПВП. Возможно, после травки или алкоголя._

 

Кевин делит яичницу на троих. Блюдо вышло на загляденье, желток аккуратно посередине, а вокруг кружева белка. Для этого завтрака у Триш было особое прозвище – «ромашки на тарелке».

\- Каждое утро цветы, - говорила она, и слова просеивались сквозь ее улыбку, словно золотой песок.

Сегодня ей не до цветов и улыбок. Она согнулась над столом вопросительным знаком, не глядит ни на него, ни на Мэла. Как ребенок, который считает, что спрятался, раз он никого не видит.

У сидящего напротив Мэла физиономия аналогично кислая. Будь на столе молоко, уже свернулось бы в простоквашу, усмехается про себя Кев.

Но разыгрывать эту сценку ему вовсе не весело.

Чего они ждут от него, с этой своей преувеличенной виной, изображающие смущение и неловкость? Им троим эти эмоции были всегда чужды, и поэтому Кевину так тяжело сейчас смотреть на своих родных людей и замечать лишь приличные к случаю маски.

Это все не по-настоящему, думает он, прикрывая устало глаза. Это все не про нас.

***  
Ночь пылала кострами, и от сладостно-едкого дыма у Кевина сводило дыхание, плыла голова.

Он уже минут пять пытался открыть входную дверь.

Сосредоточиться мешало отсутствие ловкости в пальцах, алкоголь в крови и ящик с пивом, для надежности прижатый бедром к стене. Судя по результатам, начинать цирковую карьеру было еще рановато.

\- Пару пенни для отличного парня Гая! – заорал кто-то над ухом Кева, и ключи полетели в темноту.

\- Мать твою, Мэл, - в сердцах Кевин брякнул ящик на землю чуть резче, чем следовало бы. – Ты бы еще петарду взорвал!

\- Я собирался, - Мэл с хитрым видом достал из-за спины хлопушку, - но потом пожалел… бухло.

\- Ну ты и говнюк, - Кев покачал головой, даже не пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

\- Так что, на крыльце посидим, или ты отойдешь в сторонку и дашь профессионалу сделать свое дело?

Мэл сдвинул маску Гая Фокса на затылок и прильнул к замочной скважине.

\- С каких это пор ты профессионально вскрываешь замки?

\- Обижаешь, друг, Триш мне еще полмесяца назад свой комплект ключей сделала.

Удобно, порадовался про себя Кевин, которому уже до смерти хотелось в уборную. Все-таки Триш молодец.

Мэл ночует у них через раз, по-свойски, он знаком с каждой скрипучей половицей, с капризным краном на кухне, с соседскими придурями. Покупая продукты, они с Триш помнят о его ненасытном желудке, а также сомнительной любви к туалетной бумаге с клубничным ароматом.

Кев не знал о ключах, но решение показалось ему совершенно логичным.

И своевременным.

Едва он вышел из ванной комнаты, как в дом влетела Триш, в своем новом зеленом свитере, который, казалось, был сплетен из пучков самой настоящей травы. Она даже пахла свежо и терпко, когда он поцеловал ее в шею, холодную с улицы.

\- О, и Мэл здесь, - не спросила, констатировала она и потянулась чмокнуть его в щеку.

Все трое развалились на диване, Триш с ее длинными ногами поперек их обоих.

\- Запалим свой костерок? – ухмыльнулся Мэл, извлекая из кармана небольшой целлофановый пакетик, в котором на самом дне болталась коричневая плюшка.

\- Ой, я не курю, - замахала руками Триш, - на меня все равно не действует.

\- Все так говорят, - пожав плечами, он отправился на кухню в поисках пластиковой бутылки.

\- Ты, главное, когда сделаешь несколько вдохов, не пытайся резко встать, - вполголоса посоветовал Кевин, слегка сжимая ладонями ее колени.

\- А как это будет?

Боже, она смотрит на него доверчивыми глазами, и конечно, он хочет сказать ей, что это будет волшебно, как в детстве, когда любая мелочь могла стать причиной огромного счастья, и ей будет так хорошо и свободно, что захочется выплеснуть всю свою любовь, потратить весь смех и всю радость на тех, кто рядом.

И им с Мэлом так повезло быть с ней рядом.

Целовать ее спину, гладить между ног, она отвечает так честно, открывается, позволяет взять себя сзади, обнимает губами, они так близко, они вместе, они навсегда.

***

Изменяют лишь те, кто изменяются.

Становятся абсолютно чужими, и ты больше не можешь прочесть их взглядов, разобрать их наречие, понять, за что они так с тобой.

А ни за что.

Это время во всем виновато, сжевало их молодость, а они остались, искореженные, помятые, с искромсанной памятью.

Триш не помнит себя в свитере цвета травы, юную, головокружительно счастливую, несмотря на всё прошлое горе.

Мэл не помнит себя равноценным, причастным к их дружбе, уверенным в их совместном будущем.

А Кевин помнит.

Поэтому он гонит этих незнакомцев за дверь.

Трет ладонями веки, напоминает себе, что нужно дышать.

И выкидывает чертову яичницу на троих в мусорное ведро.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Дэнни Северса есть тайная страсть, о которой знает только его мать. Он обожает готовить. Дозор случайно узнает об этом, и решает послать парня на конкурс. Хотелось бы милоты, командного взаимодействия и суровой валлийской булочки-стесняшки.

\- Алло, пожарные?  
\- Да, слушаем.  
\- Пожарьте мне мясо.  
\- Мы не жарим, мы тушим.  
\- Тогда потушите.  
Старинный анекдот

 

\- И она мне такая: «Сынок, у меня тута по подушке здоровенный паук ползет! Немедленно, значится, приезжайте!» А я ей: «Мэм, это вы не туда позвонили», а она мне: «А куда ж мне тады надо?» А я ей: «У вас телефонный справочник под рукой?» Она мне: «Да, сына, туточки». А я ей: «Так возьмите его и прихлопните эту животину на фиг!»  
Малыш Эл с триумфом оглядывает аудиторию, которая вяло смеется в ответ. Белый дозор сегодня совсем не в форме. Эсбо дрыхнет в своем любимом продавленном кресле, свернувшись калачиком. Зигги автоматически прихлебывает чай, подпирая лицо кулаком, а Роб с отсутствующим видом уставился в одну точку.  
И только Здоровяк Эл, заглянувший на минутку «на перекус», откликается:  
\- Это еще что! А помнишь ту бабульку, которая разнимала собачью драку? Плеснула в них водой из стакана, а там вставная челюсть лежала.  
\- Господи, мы эти зубы потом по всей округе искали.  
\- Нашли? – лениво интересуется Зигги.  
\- А то, - усмехается Малыш Эл, - у какой-то шавки подзаборной отобрали. Эй, Робби, не спи, замерзнешь!  
Тот вздрагивает, отрывается от предмета наблюдения и жестом подзывает друга к себе.  
Малыш Эл наклоняется к нему, и Робби бормочет ему в ухо:  
\- Это что у него под носом, кокс?  
\- У кого? – теряется тот.  
\- Да у Эсбо нашего, вон полоска белая, смотри!  
И правда, думает Малыш Эл, вид у Северса наркоманский: под глазами не тени, а впадины, лицо серое, губы мертвецки бледные.  
\- Да ну на, - то ли возмущается, то ли соглашается он.  
\- Я тебе точно говорю, - убежденно отвечает Робби. – Надо проверить.  
\- Это как еще?  
\- Ну как, - Роб на секунду зависает, а потом его осеняет гениальная идея. – Лизни его!  
\- Че?!  
\- Ты детективы не смотришь, что ли? Там всегда кокс на язык пробуют!  
\- Да мне-то откуда знать, какой он на вкус!  
\- Хватит отговорки придумывать! Ты мужик или кто? Лижи давай!  
\- Ты сейчас прямо как моя жена, - вздохнул Малыш Эл, сникая перед таким напором и поднимаясь из-за стола. – Только это как-то по-пидорски.  
\- Господи, - мрачно смотрит на них Зигги, - вы же не успокоитесь, да?  
В ответ на два слаженных кивка она встает, неслышно подходит к Эсбо и пальцем снимает белую пыльцу с его кожи.  
\- Неси доказательства сюда, - возбужденно командует Робби, - эй, ты что делаешь?  
\- Вы – дебилы, - с расстановкой произносит Зигги, облизывая палец. – А это – мука.

***  
\- Шеф, мы думали, он наркоман, а он – кулинар!  
Делегация, ворвавшаяся в кабинет Кевина, имеет удовольствие наблюдать сложносочиненное выражение лица у дорогого начальства, где привычное «Я вас слушаю» смешалось с «Боженька, за какие грехи ты послал мне этих охламонов?».  
\- Наш Эсбо умеет готовить! То есть не то что там пельмешки отварить да пиццу разогреть, а по-настоящему! Вы должны его отпустить!  
Кевин тяжко вздыхает и уточняет:  
\- На волю?  
\- На передачу! «Мастершеф», с Гордоном Рамзи!  
\- Моя идея, кстати, - хвастает Малыш Эл.  
\- Эл, ты что, кулинарные шоу смотришь? – удивляется шеф.  
\- Да это не я, медсестры в травмпункте. Я же у них завсегдатай, почти весь второй сезон целиком посмотрел, пока швы на морду накладывали.  
Белый дозор смотрит на своего лидера с плохо скрываемой надеждой.  
\- Ребята, вы же знаете Дэнниса, - предупреждает Кевин, - он скромный, как монашка. Он не поедет.  
\- Вам он не откажет!  
Ему бы столько уверенности.  
***  
\- Я не поеду.  
И кто бы сомневался, что Дэннис ответит именно так.  
Смотрит на Кевина исподлобья, словно тот ему аутодафе предлагает, а не шанс изменить жизнь к лучшему. Взъерошен, словно вспугнутый воробей, того и гляди сорвется с места. Кеву хочется прижать его за плечи, вразумить, успокоить.  
Но он лишь переглядывается с его мамой, это новая система общения для всех них, в ней слишком много недосказанности, намеков и недомолвок.  
\- Извините, - бурчит Дэннис, подскакивая из кресла и удаляясь на кухню.  
\- Простите моего мальчика, - просит миссис Северс. – Готовка для него – всего-навсего хобби, а тут вы хотите, чтобы он вышел на суд профессионалов. Этот Рамзи, он же таких, как Дэннис, на завтрак ест.  
\- К стрессовым ситуациям Дэннис готов, - пожимает плечами Кевин, - и мудаков на своем пути повстречал немало, знает, как дать отпор.  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ему было больно, - всхлипывает миссис Северс, и о нет, беседа идет совсем не в том направлении, как планировал Эллисон. – Вы думаете, он сможет?  
\- Сможет, - Кев протягивает ей салфетку, - но вот захочет ли?  
Мама Дэнниса шумно сморкается и встает.  
\- Пойдемте со мной.  
На узкой и невзрачной кухне колдует ее мальчик.  
\- Прости, ма, - виновато говорит он, отворачиваясь от плиты. – Перенервничал.  
Мда, хмыкает про себя Кевин. Так перенервничал, что невзначай испек гору ароматных овсяных валлийских блинчиков.  
***  
Дэннис уходит на шоу, а на станции появляется телевизор.  
Ритм их работы теперь подчинен передачам, оторваться от которых их заставит разве что Апокалипсис.  
В эфире отборочные, и Эсбо готовит бара брит.  
\- Почему вы решили приготовить это блюдо? – с интонацией опытного инквизитора интересуется Гордон Рамзи. – На вид обычный кекс.  
Дэннис так долго молчит, что Белый дозор перестает дышать.  
\- Это не так, - наконец говорит он, не поднимая глаз, - валлийцы вымачивают сухофрукты в чае в ночь перед приготовлением.  
\- То есть вы гарантируете мне аутентичный вкус Уэльса? – Рамзи замирает над куском пирога.  
\- Хватит тянуть, жри уже, - орет Здоровяк Эл, а остальные шикают на него.  
\- Да, - чуть слышно подтверждает Эсбо.  
Рамзи прикрывает глаза, пережевывая, следует мучительно долгая пауза, а затем:  
\- И это идеальный «черный пирог»! Поздравляю, вы становитесь участником шоу «Мастершеф»!  
Белый дозор выдыхает и чокается чашками с чаем и кофе. Ведь дежурство еще никто не отменял.

***  
После первых двух эпизодов ситуация начинает накаляться.  
Дэннис готовит гламорганскую колбасу, и, похоже, это провал.  
\- То есть эта колбаса ненастоящая? – с подозрением спрашивает Рамзи, оглядываясь на коллег-судей.  
\- Ты на свою посмотри! – ребята орут на телевизор, вскакивая в ярости.  
Дэннис собирается с духом, поднимает запавшие, но все еще яркие глаза на ведущего.  
\- Это вегетарианский продукт, - стеснительно начинает он.  
\- О Боже, колбаса без мяса?!  
\- Вот же ж шотландский мудак, - бормочет Билли.  
\- Да, верно, - неловко соглашается Эсбо, - в рецепт входят сыр кэрфилли, лук-порей и хлебные крошки.  
\- Звучит неаппетитно, - фыркает Рамзи, и Эсбо сгибается под его критическим взглядом.  
\- Этот урод прессует нашего валлийского малыша! – орет Малыш Эл, стуча по столу. - Это расизм!  
\- Нет, это кретинизм, - уверенно мотает головой Зигги.  
А Кевин молчит, ему и так словно в упрек с экрана запавшие щеки и острые скулы Дэнниса, усталый затравленный взгляд.  
Не так он себе это представлял, не так.

***  
Дэннис по горло сыт комментариями, критикой и конкуренцией на шоу. Все происходящее – не более чем небрежно замаскированное унижение, и с него довольно.  
Сегодня участников ожидает черный ящик, неожиданный вызов их кулинарным способностям.  
Дэннису все равно, нет ничего, чем его могли бы тут удивить.  
Но вот стенка ящика поднимается, и он смотрит в упор в голубые глаза своего начальника.  
«Кевин», бьется пульс где-то под языком.  
И если не лгать себе, то разве это не единственный человек, ради которого он хотел бы победить?  
Прости, мам.  
\- Сегодня вам предстоит впечатлить особого гостя, - тем временем вещает Рамзи, - приветствуйте представителя пожарной службы Лондона, Кевина Эллисона!  
Кев кивает окружающим, щурится, находит взглядом Дэнниса.  
Эсбо вздрагивает от его взгляда, как от удара током. Другой мотивации ему не надо.  
Сегодня он приготовит обжаренный хворост.  
Он все сделает ради победы.  
\- Свиные потроха? – морщится Гордон Рамзи, презрительно разглядывая блюдо перед собой. – Тяжелая пища.  
\- Попробуйте, - скованно предлагает Дэннис, умирая от неуверенности про себя.  
Рамзи откусывает кусочек, замолкает.  
\- Господи, да тут один свиной жир! – восклицает ведущий, и сердце у Эсбо болезненно сжимается.  
О нет, только не при Кевине!  
\- Спасибо Уэльсу за мой повышенный холестерин! – издевается Рамзи, и это последнее, что он успевает сказать, потому что затем крепкий кулак соединяется с его челюстью.  
В мертвой тишине Кевин обходит поверженного ведущего, подходит к тарелке, которую представил Дэннис, кусает… и объявляет, улыбаясь:  
\- Отменная свинина! Проверено пожарной службой Лондона!

***  
И вовсе не удивительно, что служба безопасности выгоняет их прямо со съемок.  
Удивительно то, что Дэннис задыхается не от бега, а от смеха.  
\- Шеф, вы понимаете, вы только что врезали самому Гордону Рамзи?  
\- Британия давно мечтала об этом, - пожимает плечами тот, и Эсбо готов поцеловать его только за это.  
\- А вам за это ничего не будет? – с опаской спрашивает он.  
\- Не-а, - с хитрой ухмылкой тянет Кев, - я же инвалид, какой с больных спрос?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кев/Дэннис. только Кевин называет Дэнниса Дэннисом. все остальные в команде - Эсбо. реакция команды. шуточный допрос Дэнни. Дэннис смущается и палится, что у них с Кевом отношения выходят за рамки начальник-подчиненный.

В первый раз имя настигает его бумерангом, покуда он жует свои колечки в молоке, отгородившись сгорбленными плечами от станции и остальных ее обитателей. Этот голос зовет его мягко, приветливо:  
\- Дэннис, - и это неправильно, совершенно недопустимо.   
Коллеги с подачи местного заводилы Мэла уже придумали ему прозвище, которого он достоин, и не затрудняют себя лишними экивоками. В их интонациях – слегка равнодушие, слегка снисходительность, толика презрения, смешанного с раздражением.   
Но в голосе Кевина доброта, и Эсбо хочется плакать, как в детстве, крупными солеными слезами прямо в тарелку. Помнить этот голос просящим о помощи, и ведь не для себя, и эти пальцы беспомощно наждаком по коже –  
На нем не осталось следов.   
Преступление не свисает табличкой с шеи, оно захватывает внутренности медленно, но неотвратимо, словно рак. Заштриховывает черным легкие, сжимает в тисках сердце, цедит по капле кровь.  
Каждый раз, когда Кев называет его по имени, Эсбо чувствует себя чудовищно, непростительно виноватым. 

***  
Конечно же, Белый дозор ничего не пропустит мимо.  
Наблюдательность его коллег может сравниться лишь с их недогадливостью.   
Их умение делать неверные выводы из ситуации просто, блять, потрясает.  
\- По-моему, шеф запал на нашего Эсбо, - прямо посреди обеда выдает Робби, которому наскучило ковыряться в остывшей запеканке.   
Малыш Эл застывает, как гончая, почуявшая след.  
\- И верно, - подхватывает Зигги, прищуриваясь, - ведь только шеф называет его «Дэннис».  
Эсбо растягивает рот в улыбку, аж щеки болят.  
Так мыши радуются вивисекции.  
\- Колись, Эсбо, - Малыш Эл добродушно пихает его под ребра, - что у вас там с шефом за неуставные отношения?  
Ему бы отшутиться, бросить в ответ что-нибудь одинаково непристойное и смешное, но нет.   
Рак в его теле добрался до лицевых мышц, и теперь он лишь кривится и моргает, потому что кричать и плакать совсем не вариант.  
Их отношения невидимы и неведомы Кевину, а Эсбо – бетонной плитой по голове.  
И раз Кев не знает, то прощения нет?  
И вся его доброта зря.  
***  
Эсбо одет в обман, словно в непроницаемый костюм.   
Ему хочется верить, что он никого не заденет, его ничто не заденет.  
Но это очередная ложь, которая отдает плевком ему прямо в лицо, когда Кев принимает его у себя на пороге, обещает защиту, дает приют.  
В этой спальне, под гнетом этой бесконечной доброты, ему хочется быть Дэннисом. Приличным приятным парнем, пусть из неблагополучной округи. И мама у него хорошая. Так разве нельзя забыть –   
Наощупь в темноте он находит хозяйскую спальню, встает у кровати на колени, не смеет дышать в это спящее, такое спокойное лицо. Он ищет повод, но голос молчит. Никто не зовет его ни виной, ни прощением, никто не желает его общества, когда он сам растерян и беспомощен.   
Он сдвигает одеяло украдкой, и шрамы светятся белыми полосами в темноте.   
Ему хочется унять их сияние, и он приникает губами.  
\- Дэннис, - слышит он, и это голос из его снов, удивленный, но любящий. – Что ты делаешь?  
Я просто хочу, чтобы их не было, хочет ответить он, но лишь жмется губами к выпуклым шрамам.  
\- Не надо, - просит Кев, но Эсбо уже все равно. Он опускается ниже, берет в рот и не думает ни о чем.  
И если даже здесь и сейчас любовь для него – смесь отчаяния, вины и безнадежности, об этом можно забыть, пока Кев зовет его Дэннис.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэнниса Северса на самом деле не существует. Он - плод воображения Кева. Или всё-таки нет..?

Когда Кева выводят из искусственной комы, ощущение такое, словно бесчувственное тело поднимают со дна каньона. Летишь навстречу свету, а обещанный рай оказывается стандартной больничной палатой. Кев моргает, но восприятие скомкано, обрывочно, взгляд блуждает, покуда не цепляется за что-то знакомое.

Парень в черной толстовке прислонился к стене и старается не отсвечивать в медицинской суматохе. 

Кев не может различить черты лица, как ни старается.

На удивление это раздражает куда больше, чем боль, с изощренным садизмом терзающая каждую доступную клетку распластанного на койке тела. 

Парень ловит его измученный взгляд и словно скукоживается. 

От него неуловимо пахнет дымом.

Кев вздрагивает от понимания.

\- Дракон, - шепчет он, еле выталкивая звуки по пересохшему горлу.

Врачи глядят на него обеспокоенно.

\- Зачем… здесь?

Парень пожимает плечами, словно через силу, а медперсонал уже торопится уколоть успокоительным.

Кеву так обидно, что он не позвал Триш, не вспомнил про Мэла, а этот молчаливый ублюдок все не уходит, глядит на его развороченные останки, кто только пустил, пока лекарство окончательно не погрузит его в небытие.

***

Когда они встречаются в следующий раз, Кев уже в состоянии ходить на интенсивную терапию. 

\- Имей в виду, - морщась от едва уловимого дымного запаха, предупреждает Эллисон, - я рассказал полиции все про тебя.

Эффект от этого заявления совсем не тот, что он ожидал.

\- И как, поверили они тебе? – Кев не понимает этот тон, то ли издевка, то ли равнодушие.

Он медлит с ответом, вглядывается в лицо под капюшоном.

Господи, какой он молодой.

Бледный солнечный луч скользит по ресницам, по веснушкам, крупой разбросанным по коже, по стиснутым губам.

Ему бы сил, разбил бы их в кровь.

\- Никаких чужих следов не обнаружено, - цедит Кев, подрагивая от усталости. Стоять еще тяжело, ноги подводят, ему бы присесть.

Парень улыбается кособокой улыбкой, молча пихает Кева на сидение у стены.   
-  
Не надо так напрягаться, - советует он, морщась, словно боль Кевина отдается где-то в его суставах. 

\- Я поймаю тебя, - угроза звучит довольно беспомощно даже на слух Эллисона.

Парень устало прикрывает глаза и бормочет:

\- Да куда я денусь то.

***  
Когда Кеву было пять, ему впервые приснился живой сон. 

Вся красота в нем была оглушающей, вся жуть – смертельной.

Он очнулся в объятиях отца, кровь хлестала из носа.

В одном кулаке была зажата бабочка. Она вылетела сквозь его пальцы, как ветер.

В другом был мертвый скорпион. Он выпал на пол с легким стуком, как арахис.

\- Пап, это было по-настоящему? – захлебываясь кровью, спросил Кев.

Отец сжал его, словно хотел выдавить еще немного.

\- Ты вошел в сон и забрал оттуда то, что увидел, - глухо проговорил он.

\- Но это… живое?

\- Живое, - куда-то ему в макушку прозвучал ответ. – Живое, пока ты жив.

***

Полицейские говорят ему: оставь.

Психиатр говорит ему: отпусти.

Триш умоляет: не надо больше.

Кев кивает машинально, про себя строя планы поисков. 

Внешний и внутренний Кев не совпадают в этой точке почти полностью.

Дайте только выбраться из больницы, я изображу, что надо. 

Но в его голове дым.

Темные очертания, глухой голос.

\- Скоро увидимся.

***  
Это скоро наступает гораздо быстрее, чем Кев может приготовиться.

Новичок на станции. Сутулая спина, незнакомое имя.

Любезности застревают в голосе Кева, потому что это прозрачное лицо усыпано веснушками, а от волос тянет дымом. 

Он словно окунается в эти глаза, не зная, то ли бить тревогу, то ли сдаться.

Утягивает новичка, Дэнниса, для разговора на лестницу.

\- Не лги мне, - не требует, просит. – Это ведь ты?

Тот вжимается в перила спиной, смотрит одновременно с насмешкой и ужасом:

\- А если да, - будь проклят этот валлийский акцент и этот прищур, словно парень старается не заплакать, - сбросишь меня?

Кев застывает.

\- Не стесняйся, - подбадривает Дэннис, перегибаясь через перила так, что Кеву приходится силой удерживать его на весу. – Станет легче, обещаю.

Парень сжимает веки и зубы, готовясь.

Кев выпускает его из рук, вполголоса матерясь.

\- За что ты на мою голову? 

\- Ее и спроси, - Дэннис сползает на ступени, прислоняется к балясинам. – Ведь ты так хотел назначить кого-нибудь виноватым. Как настоящий герой, найти дракона и обезвредить.

Кев не признает этот булькающий звук за смех, но как иначе, ведь этот парень совсем не похож на огнедышащее чудовище. И, тем не менее, он так долго за ним гонялся, словно победа могла вернуть его прежнее здоровое тело и разум.

Но эта выдумка могла жить, лишь пока он дышал на нее в своих ладонях.

\- Знаешь, - садясь на ступени бок о бок, говорит Кев, - мне пришлось почти сгореть, чтобы придумать тебя. 

Дэннис глядит на него неуверенно, зеленые глаза теряются в темных впадинах усталого лица. Но потом улыбка скачет по нему солнечным зайчиком. 

\- Тогда спасибо за веснушки.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что нибудь про Кева и Зигги, можно дружеские отношения, можно не дружеские, но побольше нежности.

Если вы спросите Зигги, то нет никакой разницы между верой в Бога, инопланетян и дружбу между мужчиной и женщиной. Сантименты такого рода для белых дамочек, вроде Триш, снисходительных и лицемерных. Там, где росла Зигги, мужчины стремились как можно скорее оказаться меж твоих ног, а все остальное было сплошной тратой времени, примерно как выборы или высшее образование.  
Будь она автором бестселлера, он назывался бы: «Мужчины. Сперва не знаешь, как привязать, потом как отвязаться».  
«Дружба» отсутствует в словаре выживания Зигги Браун, недоучки, матери двоих детей, пожарной.

***  
«Что ж за выводок выродков», думает Зигги, бессильно разглядывая свой шкафчик, который сослуживцы мастерски облепили прокладками. От одного вида красного вонючего месива ее почти тошнит.  
\- Нет, Зигги, у тебя не будет отдельной раздевалки, - спокойно говорит шеф, едва она перестает кричать в его кабинете. Он ангельски улыбается ей, но вместо того, чтобы ее успокоить, эта улыбка раззадоривает ее еще сильнее.   
\- Отдаете меня им на съеденье, – как же ее бесит, что голос срывается, то ли в истерику, то ли в плач.– Вот так, да?  
\- Зигги, ты должна стать одной из парней, одной из Белого дозора. Кого попало мы не берем, если тебя это утешит.  
Это ни хрена не утешает, и Зигги уверена, что нет на этой станции мудака, которого бы она ненавидела больше, чем Кевина Эллисона.   
Ее ведь нет рядом, когда он строит парней из ее смены перед ее шкафчиком с тряпками в руках и приговаривает, пока они отдирают свои художества:  
\- Молодцы, ребята, очень креативно. Откуда только взяли, мамаш, что ли, своих ограбили? И кетчупа не пожалели! Жаль присох, но вы отскребете, я в вас верю!

***  
Визит высокого начальства застает Белый дозор врасплох, как атомная бомба - курортников.  
Робби с Малышом Элом застывают над картами, Эсбо чуть не вываливается из кресла, потирая сонные глаза, а Зигги так и вообще замерла с пирожком во рту.  
И только Кевин чертов Эллисон выглядит идеально и ведет себя по инструкции, которую, вероятно, выдают вышестоящим чинам специально на случай визита проверяющей комиссии. Самоуверенный ублюдок.  
Но Зигги становится не до привычной ненависти, когда прискакавший из кабинета шефа Робби объявляет, что начальство желает лицезреть единственную на станции женщину.   
\- Чайку им сообрази, - покровительственно советует он Зигги, у которой руки дрожат так, что сахар рассыпается мимо чашки.  
Она едва успевает сообразить составить посуду на поднос, как появляется хмурый Кевин, молниеносно кидает в кучу чайные пакетики, сахар, ложки и исчезает без единого слова.  
Она ненавидит себя за то, что ждет под его дверью.  
Но вот выходит начальство, и она уверена, что они глядят на нее с удивлением.  
Кев с подносом выглядит комично, но ей не до смеха.  
\- Зачем? – лепечет она. – Я могла бы…  
\- Так и будешь чай подносить? – Лицо Кевина строго, но ведь она не виновата, за что же этот выговор? – Ты ведь одна из нас. Или нет?  
Он поворачивается и уходит, а она стоит, прижав ладонь к лицу, словно ее ударили. Или поцеловали.  
***  
В день, когда Зигги теряет своего первого, Кевин приносит ей маффин. Кривобокий, словно его слишком долго таскали за пазухой, с изюмом. Зигги ненавидит изюм.  
\- Ну, хочешь, я его выковыряю, - пожимает плечами Кев, как будто это привычное дело, словно в него каждый день швыряют кексами, а потом плачут у него на плече.  
И тут до Зигги доходит.  
Молнией в самое темечко.  
Она не может сдержать смех, потому что разгадала все его трюки.  
Как он хотел, чтобы она стала одной из парней.  
Сильной.  
Равной.  
Любимой.  
\- Спасибо, шеф, - бормочет она, вгрызаясь в помятый маффин.  
Слез она не может сдержать тоже.  
Кевин чертов Эллисон имеет наглость ухмыляться в ответ.  
***  
Зигги Браун ничего не знает о дружбе.  
Но об исключительных людях в своей жизни она знает все.   
С ними она может ругаться, работать, спасать жизни.  
А Кевин…  
Кевина она очевидно и безусловно любит.


End file.
